GMA News TV Program Schedule
GMA News TV Program Schedule Weekdays * 5 am - Light TV programs * 6 am - Saksi sa Dobol B (1st Edition) * 7 am - Super Balita sa Umaga Nationwide * 8:30 am - Saksi sa Dobol B (2nd Edition) * 9 am - Sino? * 10 am - Dobol A sa Dobol B * 11 am - News To Go * 11:30 am - Balitanghali * 1 pm - On Call * 1:45 pm - (replay) ** Mon: OFW Diaries ** Tues: Pinoy M.D. ** Wed: Motorcycle Diaries ** Thurs: Wish Ko Lang! ** Fri: Sine Totoo * 2:30 pm - Walang Siyesta! * 3:30 pm - Super Balita sa Hapon * 4 pm - Balita Pilipinas Ngayon * 4:45 pm - (replay) ** Mon: Born To Be Wild ** Tues: Front Row ** Wed: Reporter's Notebook ** Thurs: AHA! ** Fri: Alisto! * 5:15 pm - News TV QRT: Quick Response Team * 6 pm - Top 20 Funniest * 7:10 pm - MARS * 8 pm - ** Mon: Good News ** Tues: Brigada ** Wed: I Juander ** Thurs: Investigative Documentaries ** Fri: Biyahe ni Drew * 9 pm - State of the Nation with Jessica Soho * 10:15 pm - ** Mon: Bawal Ang Pasaway ** Tues: I-Witness ** Wed: Tonight with Arnold Clavio ** Thurs: Pinas Sarap ** Fri: Tadhana * 11 pm - Shop TV (The 700 Club Asia. Love The Word, Live The Word 4.0 TV Special the 2 Weeks 11pm-12mn) * 11:30 pm-12 mn - GMA Heart of Asia * 12 mn - Light TV programs Saturday * 6 am - Light TV programs * 8 am - EZ Shop * 9 am - The World of Gandang Ricky Reyes * 10 am - Agri-Preneur * 10:30 am - Turbo Zone * 11 am - Biyahe ni Drew * 12 nn - Balitanghali Weekend * 12:45 pm - EZ Shop * 2 pm - Shop TV * 3 pm - Reel Action Sabado * 5 pm - Aliados * 6:15 pm - Day Off * 7 pm - Wagas * 8 pm - Pop Talk * 8:45 pm - Taste Buddies * 9:15 pm - Reel Time * 10:15 pm - Brigada * 11pm-12mn - GMA Heart of Asia * 12 mn - Diyos at Bayan Sunday * 6 am - Light TV programs * 8 am - EZ Shop * 9 am - One Day Isang Araw * 9:30 am - Tunay na Buhay * 10 am - #MichaelAngelo: The Sitcom * 10:30 am - Ride.PH * 11 am - Pinas Sarap * 12 nn - Balitanghali Weekend * 12:45 pm - EZ Shop * 2 pm - Kambal, Karibal * 2:30 pm - Shop TV * 3 pm - Sunday Screening * 5 pm - Sirkus * 5:30 pm - Titser * 6:30 pm - Ang Pinaka! * 7:15 pm - Idol sa Kusina * 8 pm - Now Showing * 10 pm - Old GMA News Special documentaries/GMA Sports programming * 11pm-12mn - GMA Heart of Asia * 12 mn - Light TV programs Note GNTV is airing live sports coverage including Basketball, Volleyball, Boxing, MMA and other sports programs are preempted to give way for the special, except the movies, beauty pageant and sports. Category:GMA Network (company) Category:GMA Network Category:Program Schedule